A Surprise for Usui
by ForeverInPursuit
Summary: It's Usui's birthday, what will Misa give to him as a present? Oneshot.


**A Surprise for Usui**

"_He's not going to wait forever for you, Misa…" Sakura tells me sadly after seeing me tell him off again for being in the Student Council room again._

It's hard for me to accept that. I can't imagine that perverted space alien ever leaving. I can't imagine not seeing him every day, being annoyed by him every day, being made to blush by him every day. But why? I hate him! That perverted Usui! I wish he'd just act normal, and be scared of me like all the other guys! But… I can't imagine a world without him.

GAH! I just don't know! He makes me feel so confused! Damn that Usui! That stupid alien with his insane pheromones! Making it impossible for me to think! To get my work done!

* * *

"Mi~sa-chan! Let's go on a date tomorrow!" He says as he locks up the café behind me.

"Don't say stupid things, you pervert" I yell at him, trying to hide my blush at the thought of a date with the perverted alien. "Besides… I'm busy" I mumble.

He's getting excited over a bunch of different things he wants to do. Something about ice cream, and a picnic, and something about having a sleepover? But, when he hears me say I have something else to do, he gives me the damn puppy dog look. So hard to resist it… but dammit Usui! I've got something to do! So, rather than face him, I practically run out of the alleyway behind the café.

Of course, he follows after me, and catches up to me too easily. "Stupid Usui…" I mumble again, still covered in a blush. He just smirks openly, obviously content with himself.

"Ah! Be careful, Sakura! Don't drop any of the food!" Sakura's trying too much to help out, and I can't help but worry. My crazy friend has a pile of food that goes past her head. I don't know how she hasn't tripped and fallen! I wish she'd be more careful…

"Hai, hai Misa-chan!" She chimes in her singsong voice.

The entire park is covered in decorations, and tons of people. All of the Student Council members had come, and were helping get everything ready. There was also an insane amount of females, and not just from our school. Damn those pheromones…

Yukimura, my vice president, walks swiftly over to me to inform me that the preparations are complete, and only one person is missing – the guest of honor. It's my job to get him here.

I whip out my phone, and send a text to our guest of honor:

_ Meet me at Seika Park, I'll be waiting._

We're all patiently waiting, and everyone's excited. It's such a perfect day, too. A wonderful day to be outside and enjoying the company of friends…

"Shh! Everyone! He's coming!" someone yells much too loudly.

So, we all hide. Though really, the party decorations make it pretty obvious that someone is here. None the less, we hide, and wait for him to get close enough for us to jump out.

_ 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, USUI!" Everyone yells in a chorus of mismatched voices. The overwhelming tone is strongly female, of course.

The look on his face is actually surprised, like he can't believe we'd care enough to remember or celebrate. He looks around the crowd, a small smile on his face, as he studies the faces who've come to celebrate his birth. And then he sees me. His smile gets huge, but his eyes are very soft, I have to break our stare as I begin to blush.

He walks straight over to me, and stops just in front of me. I look down at my feet, suddenly finding them incredibly interesting.

"Ayuzawa…" His tone is unfamiliar to me. Almost like he's asking me a question.

"Happy birthday," I manage to say as I pull a small box out of my bag and press it into his hands.

I can hear him open it, and pull out the paper inside. He's silent for a very long time, and I wonder if Sakura was right. Maybe I took too long…

But suddenly, he pulls me into a tight but loving embrace, and mumbles into my hair, "I love you too, Misaki. Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Yeah... it's cheesy. And probably a little out of character. But hey~ Hope you enjoyed it! Please R and R! All comments are appreciated! Help me improve my writing skills! :D

Also! Please go to the link of my profile to read an original story of mine! I would really like to get some comments, both good and bad, on it! I'd planned on making it into a series, so please let me know if you'd like to see more!

Lots of love,

Emily (AlwaysInPursuit)


End file.
